Garasu no Hanazono
is a bonus CD sung by Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 6, which is included in the limited edition version of the sixth Blu-ray release. It was released on August 28, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Satomi Kawasaki, and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0702)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume no meiro... yuri no meiro... Akogare o kataru me ga Tooku o sagashiteru toki Sabishiku naru Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to Daremo inai dare mo iranai Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai Himitsu no buranko Anata to yurenagara ima Tada yasashiku mitsume au no Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa Lonely... michitarita Lonely... Tojikometai kokoro o Doko ni mo ikanai you ni Sabishii no yo Watashi to koko ni ite yo itsumademo Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou tachi wa Sasoi nagara sasowareteru Yubi de kowaresou na habataki Naisho no romansu Anata o kanjitai no ni Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni Naze... kurushiku naru no? Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku Kami o naderu sono te ga suki motto... Naisho no romansu Anata o kanjitai no ni Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni Naze... kurushiku naru no? Himitsu no buranko Anata to yurenagara ima Tada yasashiku mitsume au no Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa Lonely... michitarita Lonely... Yume no meiro... yuri no meiro... |-| Kanji= ユメの迷路...ユリの迷路... 憧れを語る目が 遠くを探してる時 寂しくなる 私はここにいると言いたいの Ah!　ふたりきりで硝子の花園へと 誰もいない　誰もいらない そっとこわれそうに咲きたい 秘密のブランコ あなたと揺れながら今 ただ優しく見つめあうの 恋に恋する少女の静かな溜息は Lonely...満ち足りたLonely... 閉じこめたい心を どこにも行かない様に 寂しいのよ 私とここにいてよいつまでも Ah!　ユメの迷路　硝子の蝶々たちは 誘いながら　誘われてる 指でこわれそうな羽ばたき 内緒のロマンス あなたを感じたいのに まだ切なく見つめるだけ 恋を恋する少女でいられない気持ちに なぜ...苦しくなるの? ふたりきりの花園で眠りにつく 髪を撫でるその手が好き　もっと... 内緒のロマンス あなたを感じたいのに まだ切なく見つめるだけ 恋を恋する少女でいられない気持ちに なぜ...苦しくなるの? 秘密のブランコ あなたと揺れながら今 ただ優しく見つめあうの 恋に恋する少女の静かな溜息は Lonely...満ち足りたLonely... ユメの迷路...ユリの迷路... |-| English= A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies... When your eyes filled with longing Are searching far away I feel such loneliness And want to tell you I'm right here Ah! Just the two of us, to the Garden of Glass There's no one else; we don't need anyone else I want to bloom softly as if I'm about to break On our secret swing Swinging with you now Just gazing at each other softly A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is Lonely... contented and lonely... So that your heart that I wish to capture Won't go anywhere Please stay here with me forever It's lonely Ah! In the maze of dreams, the glass butterflies While tempting me, they're being tempted I'll flap my fingers, as though they're about to break Our secret romance And even though I want to feel you All we can do is painfully gaze at each other The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love Why do they have to be so painful? We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden I love your hand as it strokes my hair; more... Our secret romance And even though I want to feel you All we can do is painfully gaze at each other The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love Why do they have to be so painful? On our secret swing Swinging with you now Just gazing at each other softly A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is Lonely... contented and lonely... A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies... Gallery Single Scans= Original song 6(2).jpg LL S1BD6 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Notes & Trivia *One of the chapters for the Comic Anthology µ's Precious Days is named after the opening riff of the song. Ironically, the chapter focuses on Hanayo instead of Nozomi and Eli. References Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nozomi Tojo